


Dungeon Cone

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cabins, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Magic, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Quests, Shrinking, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A D&D/TWRP story that's a late Christmas gift for a friend...





	Dungeon Cone

**Author's Note:**

> Taking myself out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing is never an easy thing, but it's good to branch out and learn about the person you really are.

My friends, let me tell you a story... 

About a merry crew, 

Whose lives were suddenly turned upside down 

One fall morning, so chilling and true. 

T'was in the month of September, 

When this team did awake with a fright 

To find that they had be shrunken 

At some point in the middle of the night.


End file.
